Life in a Broken Family
by Nightflame203
Summary: Elouise Bringdown. A young woman who gets quite sensitive when she loses someone she loves, yet is otherwise incredibly tough, independent, and somewhat cynical. But what made her the way she is now? Her family life hadn't been ALL bad... Right?
1. Prologue

**Yup….. New story…. I know what you guys are thinking…. "But you said you'd work on the stories you haven't updated in forever!" Trust me, I'm not proud xD But also trust me that I AM trying to work on those chapters, and I will NOT be posting another chapter of the stories I find myself focusing more on until I update at least three of the stories in my mind. AND this story xD I know it's new, but I started it with motivation, and I still have that, and I need to grasp it and write as much as I can while I still have that motivation….. Otherwise, this story will become like the ones I'm struggling to update right now, and I don't want that to happen xP**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. CURRENTLY, AT THIS POINT IN THE STORY, THE ONLY CHARACTERS THAT HAVE APPEARED ARE MINE, BUT THAT WILL CHANGE**

"Mom, David won't let me play with him," came the voice of a little girl.

"Elouise, you need to make some friends yourself, instead of just always playing with David and his friends," her mother, Callista, sighed.

Nine year-old Elouise frowned. "But you always make him play with me!"

"Yes, sweetie, and I'm still disappointed in him for not letting you play together, but... You need some friends who are girls like you."

"No one wants to be friends with me," Elouise sighed.

Callista bent down to her daughter's eye level. "I have an idea," she smiled. "Tomorrow, I'll drop David off at his friend's house. Then you and I will go out and have fun together. We're also gonna find you a friend. Okay?"

Elouise beamed and nodded excitedly. "Okay! Thanks, Mom!"

She gave Callista a tight hug before racing off. Callista chuckled softly and shook her head. "Oh, David," she murmured. "Why can't you be a better brother?"

 **Yep… Short chapter xD Sorry, I was considering making it part of the next chapter, but I decided it was a good prologue, despite its length**


	2. Chapter 1

**Also, I forgot to mention a couple of things last chapter. This is Elouise Bringdown's backstory- she is a character of mine that first appeared in my Three Platypi and and Evil Organization One-Shots collection (she was in The Whip). Her past is generally the same in that universe, but it is slightly different than in this universe. This story takes place in the same universe as my War Paint trilogy with VibeQuake, where Elouise is a little, tiny bit different.**

 **And if any of you are wondering what this has to do with Phineas and Ferb, her brother David that is mentioned is David Bringdown, a character who actually appears in Phineas and Ferb Save Summer as a member of LOVEMUFFIN ;)**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ALL THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT DAVID I OWN- FOR NOW**

The next morning, Elouise hopped out of her bed and raced to the kitchen, eager for the day. When she saw that Callista wasn't in the kitchen making breakfast like normal, Elouise directed herself towards her mother's room, instead. "Mom?"

Callista was still lying in bed. Elouise crawled onto her bed. "Mom, when can we go?"

"I'm-" Callista broke off as she tried to speak and began coughing. When her coughing fit was over, she continued. "I'm not s-sure, sweetheart."

Her voice was hoarse. "I...don't feel great right now, Ellie."

Elouise frowned. "Oh... Okay." She bent down and kissed Callista's forehead. "Feel better soon, Mom."

"T-Thanks-" she shivered- "sweetie."

Elouise climbed off of Callista's bed and hesitated before quietly creeping into her brother's room. "David?" she whispered.

A groan came from her twin's bed. "What is it, Elouise?" He sighed heavily.

"Mom's not feeling good."

David sat up. "So what?"

"What should we do to help her?"

David rolled his eyes. "Did Mom say anything about us helping her?"

Elouise hesitated. "No..."

"Then there's that. Now make us pancakes."

"What?! Why me?!"

"Because, since Mom's sick, you're the only girl in the house who can do that stuff."

"I can't do it alone, David. I'm scared of the stove," Elouise whimpered. "Could you help?"

"No, it's not my job." David crossed his arms.

"Why not?" Elouise demanded.

"What did I JUST say?!" David groaned exasperatedly. "You're the girl. Cooking is YOUR job. I'm getting back to sleep."

"D-David..." Elouise crossed her arms and glared at him. "You're mean!"

"So? Who's gonna do anything about it?" David scoffed. "Certainly not you, and I thought you said Mom's sick."

Still glaring at him, Elouise turned and stomped out of his room so he wouldn't see the tears beginning to blind her vision.

She couldn't wait until Callista was feeling better.

 **(...)**

An hour and a half later, after Elouise had almost burned down the kitchen trying to make breakfast and David was forced to go in and help her, she went to check on Callista again, carrying a cup of cool water. "Mom?"

She was greeted by a groan. "Mom, how are you feeling?"

"Ellie... W-What was...all that...r-racket...?"

Elouise froze. "David and I tried to make breakfast..."

Callista managed to chuckle weakly. "I-I'm sorry... I-I couldn't do t-that...m-myself..."

"It's okay, Mom. Neither of us got hurt." Elouise hesitated. "I brought you water... I'll put it next to your bed."

"A-Alright... T-Thank you..."

"Mom, are you okay?" Elouise asked softly. "You... You never get sick..."

"I-I'm oka-" Before Callista could finish her sentence, she began to throw up over the bed.

"Mom!" Elouise rushed from the room and raced to the nearest bucket. "David!" she yelled. "We need to call the doctor!" Her voice was shaking, and she just crossed her fingers and hoped that David had heard her and would do it while she tried to help Callista the best she could.

 _Oh, why is it just us?!_

 **Poor Elouise :(**


End file.
